A Secret In the Order
by MagicWriter92
Summary: This is a secret that the Order managed to keep... until it exposed itself. This is the story of the girl that found her way into Harry Potter's life... and possibly his heart. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

No one's P.O.V.

Harry walked down the road of a field heading in the general direction of the Dursley's house. It was amazingly cloudy for the hottest summer day of the year. Harry walked to a little playground and sat on the swings watching the oncoming storm. He was happily thinking of Hogwarts when Dudley and his friends showed up. Dudley's friends started teasing him about his looks.

Stella's P.O.V.

I was hiding in a bush by the playground watching Harry get teased by his cousin. I knew I shouldn't have come in the first place, but couldn't resist. I shivered slightly and brought my eyes to my arms seeing goose pimples appear. I stared in wonder as a flower under my sneaker froze over with pure ice. Dementors. "Shit" I quickly ran to a bush closer to the underpass and looked back to the playground hoping Harry would realize the danger. Finally it started to pour but I stayed. Harry finally caught on to the cold sensation and pulled Dudley towards the underpass. I flattened myself behind a tree as the two boys ran past me into the shelter… if you could call it that.

Harry's P.O.V.

I noticed the cold feeling that could only mean dementors and grabbed hold of Dudley while running to the underpass. We stood there catching our breath, but I kept my ears and eyes open knowing what might be around the corner. After leaving Dudley at one end of the tunnel I thought I saw movement by the entryway. Screams erupted from behind me. I turned and a dementor was trying to kill Dudley. I got my wand out and ran to help but another dementor appeared. It knocked me against the wall and I dropped my wand. I struggled to get my wand knowing that if I didn't it soon, all would be lost.

Stella's P.O.V.

I watched Harry as he struggled against the dementor. I debated rushing out there, spells blazing, but that would risk exposure. Meaning not so happy guardians. I cursed my magnanimous rearing as I silently crept into the underpass trying to keep out of Harry's line of vision. I could always help, not be seen, and no one would know I was even here. I took out my wand standing ready to help. Harry grasped his wand, but he'd been in contact with the dementor too long. He just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. I stepped forward.

Harry's P.O.V.

I struggled but got my wand but saying the spell was hard while having the happy sucked out of you. I looked to my left and saw a girl standing right out of the corner of my eye. I tried again to say the spell but nothing came out. I looked to the girl silently begging her to help. She looked at me for one more second, then yelled the Patronus Charm and a tiger shot out. It attacked the dementor that was on me. I fell to the floor, grasping my neck, sucking in the air like I'd never had it before. I turned to thank the girl but she had disappeared.

~Strange~ I thought, but I turned to Dudley. I ran over yelling the Patronus Charm, taking down the dementor attacking him. Dudley fell to the floor in a fetal position pale, shivering and talking gibberish. ~Why would dementors attack in the middle of the day? ~ I wondered as I put Dudley's arm over my shoulder and helped him walk back to the house.

Once there Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon proceeded to pamper and fret over Dudley. "What happened boy?" Uncle Vernon asked walking up to glare right in my face. When I wouldn't say anything he walked back over to Dudley. "Who did this to you?" Aunt Petunia asked Dudley stroking his face. He shakily pointed a hand at me.

"I didn't do anything to him." I said in my defense slightly raising my hands. Then a bang on the door scared the begeezez out of all of us. Uncle Vernon walked over and answered the door but came bounding back in terrified. He went and sat on the couch. Then in walked Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Tonks and a strange man I had never seen before. "Harry." Moody greeted as he walked in.

"What are you all doing here? Summer isn't over." Moody smiled, "Were going to take you to the head quarters for the rest of summer until school starts." I smiled very pleased with the turn of events. "But we first have to talk to you about them dementors." The strange man stepped forward "The Ministry is in an uproar, blaming you for doing magic in front of a muggle."

"But I had to it was self defense!" I yelled standing up. "Would they rather I had died?" I started mumbling obsanities. Tonks smiled at my cussing. ~Wait a minute!~ I stopped in realization. I turned to Moody, "But I wasn't the only one there who used magic."

Moody turned to me sharply and got right in my face peering down at me, "what you saying boy? Someone else used magic there?"

I nodded "A girl appeared out of nowhere, saved me, before vanishing." Moody made one of his angry faces and turned to Lupin. He whispered in Lupin's ear quickly, Lupin nodded, and Moody left the room.

Tonks walked up to me smiling "Now Harry grab your things and we will be off." I smiled back at her before running up stairs. When I came back down they were all arguing. Tonks noticed and shushed everyone. They guided me outside and Tonks apperated my luggage ahead of us.

"How are we getting there?" I asked, they all smiled and our brooms appeared in front of each rightful owner. We hopped on and were off flying over London. As I flew one question rang through my mind ~Who was that girl who saved me? ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stella's P.O.V.

I walked around the kitchen pacing listening to Molly scold me about my skipping out on chores this morning, and breaking the rules. Who could really blame me? I only was saving Harry! It's not my fault I wanted to be helpful… and broke … a lot of rules. I sat down in a huff and banged my head down on the table. Then I sat up straight with a smile and turned to Molly holding up my hand to stop her rant for a moment.

"Molly… dear sweet Molly, I understand I shouldn't have disappeared and I won't ever do so again, but I did so to save _the_ Harry Potter." I tilted my head at her, before standing and walking to fridge to get a drink.

Molly's rage continued, further fueled now apparently "Oh don't you Dear sweet Molly me! That makes this ten times worse! Do you know the danger you put yourself in! They could have found you! You broke the rules Aphrostella!"

My eyes flicked red, but then I took a cooling breath. "I still don't see what all the hubbub is about! It's not like I'll get eaten by monsters while outside!" I stormed over to the table and sat with my head on the table sulking. ~Stupid guardians with their stupid rules. ~ I mumbled angrily in my head.

Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse…oh it did.

Harry's P.O.V.

Moody stormed into Sirius's house, yelling but I couldn't make it out. We all went into a kitchen. Moody stormed over to a head that was down on the table "Aphrostella! What have I told you about leaving the house!" the head popped up revealing a melon. Moody punched the melon squashing it. Then the girl from the underpass walked in "Oh. You should be more careful Alastor you might brake something." She said with a smile on her face. Moody turned sharply to her, she walked in and sat where the melon head had been. Moody walked over and stood right behind her. I watched with my mouth hanging open in shock.

He turned to us "cover your ears everyone." I watched everyone else do so not really understanding why we needed too. The girl looked Moody in terror "Come on! I was only trying to help!" she yelled covering her head. Moody stormed over, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her up by it. A scream rang out through the room. Some glasses shattered all over. It was like those merpeople when they're above the ground.

Once Moody pulled her out of the room the sound started to fade but I still stood there in shock covering my ears. Tonks turned to me smiling "I'm glad you met Stella before you go to school with her."

I sat up slightly "What the bloody hell is that girl!" I yelled.

Tonks smiled "Well, I can tell you a little bit about her... I think."

Lupin came over and pulled Tonks back a little "No you can't, if anyone is to tell Harry then let Dumbledore or Stella herself." He led her off into another room.

~This Stella girl is a little bit odd~ I thought I went and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. I had only sat there a moment when I was almost tackled to the floor by something.

Stella's P.O.V .

Alastor yelled at me about leaving the house, and how dangerous it is for me to leave. Which I don't really understand. Harry doesn't live here, and I am pretty sure he is at more of a risk than I. Moody entered the sitting room towards the chairs. The moment Alastor let go of my hair though I ran back into the kitchen and tackled Harry clinging to him. "Don't let him find me Harry!"

Harry looked down at me "What?"

I rolled my eyes "Moody! Don't let him find me!"

He made an oh sound. "Er. How about you hide in the cubbord. He might not find you there."

I smiled at him and ran for the cubbord.

Alastor came storming into the kitchen. "Harry! Did Stella run through here?"

I prayed for a moment that Harry, although I haven't know him long, wouldn't leave me to the dragon.

"Nope I thought she ran up a weird flight of stairs." I sighed in relief at his answer, and heard Alastor storm out. I tumbled out of the closet letting my bright blonde hair fall all over my face. ~I should cut it now that it's at my waist.~ I thought to myself as a side note. "Thanks Harry." I said flipping my hair back to it's rightful place. I looked up to where he sat and my electric green eyes met his leaf green ones. "Sorry for scaring you earlier." I apologized bringing my gaze down to my fiddling hands.

He smiled "It's ok you saved my life." We shared a smile.

He sat next to me on the floor and I pushed my hair more out of my face. We started talking about quidditch and our favorite players. We got so absorbed that we didn't notice we were being watched through a crack in the door.

No P.O.V.

All the adults' huddled by the door peering into the kitchen. In there sat Harry and Stella talking and they were getting along so well. "They are so cute!" Tonks whispered.

"Aw! They're smiling!" Molly whispered next.

"I am not even mad at her anymore." Moody whispered last.

Tonks and Molly both looked at him incredulously, before turning shaking their heads and back to the door.

Lupin stood in the back round shaking his head at them,

~They are cute.~ He silently admitted to himself turning back to his book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Stella's P.O.V.

Harry and me sat there talking for what seemed like forever. "Well thanks again for hiding me Harry." I stood and gave him a hug, which he hesitantly returned. As we parted I noticed something on the floor. "Harry! Duck!" I let go of him and covered him with my self as the mustard bomb exploded. *Bam!*

I sat up fuming "FRED! GEORGE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I ran out of the room trying to find them and saw two streaks of red running down the hall. I ran after them up the stairs almost pushing Kreture over. I stopped and helped him up though "I am sorry dear Kreture, but I was trying to hunt twins." He smiled and pointed up the stairs. I ran up them looking left and right for them. ~No sign of them. Hmmmm~ I thought rubbing my chin. I saw a red head run past, "Aha! I've got you now!" I ran after it almost tackling it but landing on the floor with a loud bang. "NOW YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GET IT!" I yelled picking my self up and went to their room and banged on the door. "Let me in! Now!" I could almost hear the smiles on their faces "Not by the hairs on our chinny chin chins!"

I smiled annoyed "You don't have any bloody hairs on your chins! Now open up!" I heard a oh so familiar*pop* that comes with apperating. "THAT'S CHEATING!" I screamed out to them, ~Great now I have to search all over again! ~ I ran back down the stairs past Kreture and almost made it to the living room but I banged into someone. I looked up to see the face of Sirius; I smiled "Sirius! Where have you been?" he smiled and helped me up. "I had to take care of some people but they are gone so there is nothing to worry about. But I should be asking what you are doing young lady?" I glared at him "for your information I am twin hunting." I said in my best snobby voice, turning my nose up in the air. He laughed his loud happy laugh that always made me smile "Alright I think I saw them dash into the living room but beware of the cleaning queen." We both laughed "I heard that!" came from the kitchen. "Heard what Molly?" Sirius asked winking at me and then going into the kitchen.

I stood there for a moment smiling but then touched my face and remembered the mustered covering me. ~Those two are dead! ~ "Oh Fred! George! I'm going to kill you!" I continued the chase running into the living room only to stop and attempt to walk back out. No luck came as Fred took my arm and led me over to a chair. I sat facing Hermione, Harry, Ron, George and Snape all seated in the other chairs. I smiled and sat there like china doll not moving.

"Well aren't you going to say something?" Severus asked

I just smiled "No there is nothing to say Severus." I turned my head to the window.

"Come on that's real adult of you Stella."

I stuck my tongue out at him "Well you bloody deserve it numb skull." His eyes widened "You did not"

I smirked "Oh no, you know that's nothing."

He glared at me "Don't you dare, I will call you by your full name."

I glared back at him. "Fine… Snivillous! You aren't worth my time and you know why."

"Aphrostella you are not to mention that!" he stood and glared down at me as my eyes went red.

Hermione cleared here throat turning our heated stares at her. "I am sorry to interrupt but it seems you should save this for another time."

"I agree." I said through clenched teeth as I stood. I glared at Severus before storming off to the kitchen. Upon walking in I happen to find Dumbledore in there enjoying his regular tea. "Albus! I didn't expect you to come till later." I smiled I sat next to him.

"Yes well I decided to come early and explain your situation to the children and you going to Hogwarts."

I smiled "Either way it's good to see you again Albus." I hugged him and walked up to my room, I laid on my bed thinking. ~I can't help but feel like they're hiding something. ~ I let these thoughts drift away as I fell asleep.

Dumbledore's P.O.V.

Molly tuned to me after Stella left "Dumbledore, are you sure it's the right thing to send her?" I turned to her "Molly it is much safer for her at Hogwarts where I can keep an eye on her." She smiled satisfied with my answer and I went back to my thinking. ~In due time Stella, in due time. ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Stella's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sun shining in my eyes. Apparently my 'nap' had turned into full on bedtime. I sighed taking note that I hadn't dreamed at all in the night. My dreams were the best part of sleep seeing as how vivid they appeared to me. I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face, as if that would somehow make waking up a bit easier. It was then that I noticed my door slightly ajar. ~Funny~ I thought ~I could have sworn I closed before going to sleep. ~ Deciding it was probably a ghost or even Sirius I left the thought where it was, and headed down to the kitchen. On my trip down, I surprisingly didn't see anyone. I looked at the grandfather clock outside the kitchen. "Bye God! It's 6 a.m.!" I said out loud to myself. No wonder no one was around. Well Molly should be up at least. I cracked open the kitchen door, peering inside. I was surprised to find Harry, Molly, Sirius and Arthur all sitting eating breakfast. As if by sixth sense, Harry looked up directly into my eyes. I was so busy being mesmerizes by his green eyes that I hardly noticed that I moved to sit at the table.

"Well good morning Stella." Molly greeted me "I should've known you'd be awake." I brought my gaze to meet hers at her words.

"I only wake at this hour when dreams don't come to me." I looked over at Sirius when I responded. It had always been like this between Sirius and I. Kind of like a strong mental connection from which there was nothing either of us could hide.

"Well dear since you're awake how about you go with Arthur and Harry to the ministry-" Molly started happily

"No!" Sirius boomed cutting her off, and starting up my curiosity.

"Now Sirius, I think she'll be perfectly fine going with Arthur," Molly started once again with a calming tone, "Plus Albus will be there with them. She'll be fine." She finished, resting her hands on my shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. Sirius's eyes stared into mine for what felt like forever.

"I'll stay right by her side the entire time." Harry broke the silence and staring contest with his promise. They looked at each other before Sirius slowly nodded his head. I smiled before rising to move to hug him tightly, whispering thank you over to him over and over.

"Come now you two" Said Arthur, "We best get going so we're on time." I waved goodbye to Molly and Sirius before following Harry and Arthur out of the house.

With a resounding crack we landed in a small empty ally. Not missing a beat, Arthur led us to a tall red phone booth. We all squished in to the cramped space.

"Do you plan on calling for directions or something?" I asked.

"Nope. Watching this." Arthur answered before pushing some random buttons. The box jolted causing me to grip the sides of it. We descended down into the floor like as if we were in an elevator. The box then went into over drive, flying in all sorts of crazy directions. The wacky ride stopped with a sudden halt, and we found ourselves in a lobby or plaza of sorts. I couldn't help but stare in awe at the large black marbles, and the gold lined windows and gold fountains that complimented it.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic you two." Arthur said, smiling at our awed expressions.

He led us over to a row of elevators, where we entered once that was about to leave.

"Where to Arthur?" Asked the elevator operator.

"We've got our hearing today George." Arthur said cheerily.

"Ah, yes, heard all about it from the missus." Said George nodding his head. "Whelp off we go." He shut the door, and pressed one particular button with a symbol I didn't recognize. This elevator was like the phone booth, speeding in multiple directions before finally coming to sudden stop. It went slowly upwards now, making me wonder just how far we had to go. A ding went off, and George opened the doors once again. "Here you go folks." He almost whispered. I could see why as the silence of this floor was almost defining. The same fabulous black marble with gold lining from before lined this floor too, but somehow seemed more ominous. At the end of the hallway there were two figures standing whispering to each other. I could hear it echoing, but yet no words could be made out. As everyone got closer the whispers stopped completely, and I could almost sense the staring contest between the groups. The figures finally came into my view as Harry and Arthur turned the corner. One was a short chubby man wearing official looking robes, making me guess him to be someone who will be at the hearing. The other was a tall bleach blonde haired man, who wore expensive looking black robes. Both of their eyes met mine, and I left my steps stop. The tall one looked at me confused like he recognized me. If that was so, then the feeling was mutual because I felt like I should know him from somewhere, but didn't know where.

"Stella?" I turned to the owner of the voce to find Arthur tugging at my arm lightly, trying to get my attention. I nodded and followed him to where Harry was waiting. As we continued down the hall I turned back giving the blonde man once last glance, before refocusing my gaze on Harry.

Harry, who was that tall blonde man?" I asked in a whisper. Harry gave me his full attention upon hearing my words.

"That was Mr. Malfoy… They never told you about him?" He seemed concerned when I nodded in answer his question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We enter or rather we were ushered, through big black doors into the hearing. I am guessing this big round room is what they use a courtroom. A large group of men and women sat in regal looking robes peering down at us. Arthur guided me over to some benches while Harry was directed to sit in the chair in the center of the room.

"Are you or are you not Harry James Potter?" Asked the man on the podium, whom I realized to also be the pudgy man from the hallway.

"Who is that?" I leaned over to ask Arthur only to find him gone.

"I am his representation Minister Crouch" I nearly had a heart attack at hearing Dumbledore's booming voice. The man at the podium nodded, telling me this was the famed Minister of Magic. I stared intently at Dumbledore's face as he listened to the trial. He seemed much older to me now. His wrinkles more defined, and the twinkle in his eye dimmer. He wore such a serious and tired expression that I could hardly believe this to be the sweet man who helped to raise me. Something isn't right. Dumbledore was suddenly looking right at me, and I came back to reality.

"I said young lady, would you please step forward." The minister repeated pointing to a spot next to Albus. I nodded, keeping my head down, and moved to the spot. "And you are?" Crouch asked leaning forward slightly.

I peeked a look at Albus to see him staring blankly ahead. Gulping down my fear I turned back to the podium.

"Aphrostella." I answered n a whisper hating my full name.

"I am terribly sorry, but did you say Aphrostella?" He asked.

I shuddered slightly feeling my hair flow to red the back to blonde. I scowled lowering my head further at the several gasps that emitted from the robed judges.

"Minister, Stella is my responsibility, and I apologize for her actions here and before." Dumbledore spoke lightly.

"So she is your… what? Daughter? Niece?" The woman that spoke was plump, with an overly happy expression on her face. I couldn't help but gape at her… something seemed off about her.

"She is none of those , but I have cared for her since birth." Albus answered in the same light tone as before.

"So she just **poof** appeared in your care?" She asked throwing her hands up at the 'poof' part. "What of her parents?" The way she said it was almost like she herself knew. Her tone was so convincing, that I looked to Albus searching his still blank face for answers. He just avoided my gaze.

"They were unfit to care for her, and gave her up." He answered confidently. The Umbridge woman just stared with a strange triumphant smile, before nodding her head.

"Stella will be attending Hogwarts yes?" The Minister asked taking control of the hearing once again.

"Yes, she'll enter as a fifth year." Albus answered.

"Excuse me, but what is this? I thought this was Harry's hearing!" I blurted out sick of them talking about me while I stood here.

"Aphrostella!" Albus chastised me in his booming voice. I felt red flick through my eyes and hair again, before taking a cooling breath.

"Sorry Professor." I apologized staring straight into his eyes finally. The eyes of the judges felt like they were burning into me.

"Well then lets call this hearing adjourned." The Minister announced smacking his gavel twice, and people started shuffling out of the courtroom.

I followed Harry with my eyes as he walked to stand with me.

"Well that was interesting." He started smiling nervously

I managed half a smile back. I noticed then that Dumbledore had left my side. I looked to the door to find him standing there looking back at me. I was shocked to find his eyes held an apologetic sadness to them. I didn't understand for there was nothing he had done that warranted such.

"I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry… he seems distant." Harry's voice broke my trance as Albus slipped out through the door.

I simple nodded clasping my arms around my middle, hoping it would bring comfort in all the recent confusing events.

We arrived home to find Molly had prepared a wonderful meal in celebration for the great outcome of the hearing. Everyone sat around the table waiting. Harry and I took our designated seats beside Sirius.

"Well then, everyone dig in!" Molly announced clearly happy with the family like feel of the meal. I looked to Sirius finding him staring at me pensively. "You're not the first person to look at me like that recently." I told him lowering my voice.

"I don't think I'll be the last Stella." He answered matching my quiet tone. "I think you're story is about to unravel itself before you… and I worry." He lowered his voice even more for these words. Before I could ask him what he meant, his attention was drawn away by Arthur. I went to bed that night with an empty feeling in my stomach. Many a night that summer I sat awake thinking of what Sirius said. Nothing else of greater importance happened though, and finally September came around. Going back to Hogwarts.


End file.
